The Spider of the Sailor Soldiers
by Spider-Teen1000
Summary: It's been nine months since Peter Parker lost his uncle and became Spider-Man. Life has been tough, dealing with bills, caring for his weak and elderly aunt, and stopping crime. But when Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD, assigns Spider-Man to Tokyo, Japan, he meets the Sailor Solders, changing not only his world but also theirs. (Rated M for inappropriate language)
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

There are many type of people in this world. They all have different personalities, beliefs, opinions, things that makes everyone unique in their very special way. Some are good; kind-hearted; willing to help out one another with no trouble at all. And some are bad; wicked; black-hearted; only to bring terror and trouble wherever they roam and don't give a care in the world about other people but themselves. The two are different, never will be the same. However, they have one thing in common, one thing that impacts both groups ultimately. Both groups have their share of super-powered beings and people who take action in what they believe in. They are people who fight against either good or bad depending what their beliefs and way of thinking, coming in all 'shapes and sizes.' The super-powered beings and non-super enforcers who side with the good and support them are called, what people call them, superheroes or just heroes. They fight for what is right to protect the innocent. These heroes give their first priorities to the people who can't defend themselves, even those who are evil and malicious. Heroes would even give their life to save the good and bad people and prevent the evil from conquering. However, there are super-powered being and non-super enforcers who side with the bad and support them. They are called villains. These villains are people who fight against the heroes for what they want. Most of them are greedy, selfish, jealous, and/or just enjoy the fun of terrorizing others and the killing of others. The war of good and evil was fought and still being fought every single day with each side never giving up and never backing down from the fight until one side was finally defeated. All of this were things that the director of SHIELD, Nick Fury, was familiar with since he experienced with stuff like this. He thought to himself and pondered this subject more as he overlooked the innocent citizens of Manhattan, New York in the SHIELD Helicarrier. Then he would go back to more important matters.

The city below was not only filled with much activity, but as well noisy and hard to navigate around. Cars honked, people's footstep made their tapping sounds, the people of Manhattan interacted with one another to mostly likely asking for directions, helicopters flew in the sky as their blades made a _thump-thump-thump_ sound and their engines running. Manhattan was also a place for many heroes like the Star-Spangled Avenger, Captain America, and the Invincible Iron Man. The city was also a place for thugs and supervillains such as to roam around and commit crimes such as robbing banks and 'breaking-and-entering.' Those acts were almost the typical average day for the majority of the city if they lived here for a long period of time. However, those type of crimes were something that some people didn't freak out about too much. Sure, getting mugged was a frightening event, but crimes such as the wide-city terrorism by the Lizard a.k.a. Doctor Curt Connors nine months ago, were things people were truly frightened about. Harm could've been given to many people's loved ones, even themselves. Police couldn't even stop those times of crisis. All of those people would run for their lives, hoping to live through the attack. In the end, God would be on their side and the heroes everyone depended on, would come in, stopping the villainous attackers. The definition of Manhattan was a city that was marvelous and lively indeed, but as well a place where people try to survive from the countless clashes and fights with hero against villain.

In a dark alleyway, a woman screamed in fear as a group of men wearing black ski-masks and wielding weapons such a pistol and knives, surrounded her. The men kept mocking her and forcefully asked the young woman for funds in her purse. They even threatened to kill her if she didn't give up the cash. The woman was still resisting to hand over the money. She explained to them that she needed the money to buy a birthday gift for her toddler twins. But the expected result was set on her, the muggers didn't care. The men grew impatient and it was only a matter of time until someone realizes the situation and calls the authorities. They had to make a decision or else… It was decided between the five thugs.

"Alright lady, this is your last chance. Give up the dough…" He reached for his pocket and pulled out a gun pointed at her head. "…or those toddlers of yours will soon have no mother." The thug said, evilly grinning with his allies behind him. The woman cowered in fear. She crouched down with her legs tucked to her stomach and her arms raised up, guarding her face. But she knew it wasn't going to help. The thug had his finger on the trigger. He put more pressure onto it, about to shoot his gun at the defenseless and frightened woman. On the thug's face, there was no regret, guilt, or fear. Just determination, determination to do to whatever it takes to make funds. He and his allies didn't give a damn taking a young person's life. All they cared about was themselves and wealth. The thug with the lethal weapon curled his lips into a bigger grin. The gun was aimed at her head ready to shoot and kill. The squeal full of fear came out of the woman's mouth. There was no escaping the five villainous men. Her death was evident. The young woman closed her eyes, still in the same curled-up position, and waited for the criminal to end her life.

A _thwip_ sound was heard within the alleyway which caught the woman and the criminals' attentions. It was a web string sticking onto the pistol, delaying the outlaw from killing the defenseless woman. The web strand was pulled back to where it came from, along with the gun, disarming the thug.

"Huh? What the…" The thug who _had_ a gun in his hand, said in surprise. They pondered quickly as to who could of made such a white strand. It was not long until they realized who it came from, forming worried looks on their faces. "Oh no… Spider-Man's here!"

"Spider-Man?! Where? Oh wait, that's me! Sorry, I just freak out whenever I meet a celebrity." A random witty voice spoke. It was revealed to be a young man sticking onto the walls with only his hands, coming out of the shadows. The figure was obviously male. He wore a red and blue costume. The man's mask was red and had yellow tinted reflective lenses with a black outline that the thugs or the woman couldn't see through. The shirt was red on the front and blue on the back. Added onto the shirt, a black spider insignia was made on the center of his chest and a red one on his back, both of their four bottom legs extended. He wore blue spandex leggings and red boots. Web designs were easily seen on the red sections of his costume, starting from the mask and spread out from there. From what the thug said, his name is Spider-Man. He disconnected from the wall and landed on the solid concrete ground. Spider-Man stood with his back straight and his hands on his hips.

"Come on guys, leave the lady alone. She doesn't have the time to be mugged." He said as he picked up the gun off the ground. "And you're trying to kill or threaten her, make sure you have more than one gun." Spider-Man scanned the gun more and face palmed. "And you have the safety turned off. Yep, you guys are real masterminds. Around of applause for these five idiots!" He threw the gun across the alleyway and clapped his hands. The woman behind the thugs almost giggled at Spider-Man's joke, however, she knew it would get her into more trouble so she kept her mouth shut. The five criminals growled in anger and annoyance. The insults they heard brought hatred upon Spider-Man. Their teeth gritted; their heads tilted down with eyes looking at him in rage; and their fists clenched. The thugs have no other emotion but the growing vexation and outrage.

Their leader, the one who was armed with the only ranged weapon, roared at Spider-Man, yelling out from the top of his lungs, "GET THAT SON OF A BITCH AND KILL HIM!" The four thugs, who were loyal to their leader, charged at the arachnid vigilante with knives.

"Wow, your leader needs anger management." Spider-Man cracked a joke, irritating not only the criminal 'mastermind' but as well his henchmen. A thug attempted to stab Spider-Man with his sharp knife. But to his disappointment, Spider-Man dodged the knife and disarmed the razor-edged weapon by throwing it to the other side of alleyway behind him with the use of his webs. A gut punch to the stomach and a powerful spinning kick to the face was more than enough to take out the first thug. To ensure his defeat, Spider-Man sprayed webbing onto his body now wrapped in a web cocoon. Two more criminals ran at Spider-Man, side by side. They swung their sharp weapons at Spider-Man. However, the same result as the last attacker's, transpired. He bent his back, positioning his body to a 90 degree angle, and avoided the swinging knives. The arachnid hero aimed his web shooters at the two gangsters.

"Have some webbing in your eye!" Spider-Man said cheerily. He shot webbing in their eyes, blinding the two criminals.

"Aah! What is this stuff?! Get it off!" One of the criminals screamed in panic and disgust.

"Didn't you just hear me? Wow, not only anger management but hearing aids too? Major problems pal!" Spider-Man quipped. Removing their vision temporarily, this gave Spider-Man a chance to attack. He stood between the two thugs who were struggling to rip the webbing off their faces, one in front of him and one behind. Spider-Man sprung up, leveled with his feet to their faces. As he was in midair, he kicked his legs frontwards and outwards. Doing so, he sent powerful kicks to both thugs, which was enough to utterly defeat them. Like Spider-Man did to the first thug, he wrapped them in web cocoons and left holes so they could breathe. There was now only two more muggers and their leader. He stood there, looking at them, and waited for them to make their move. One thug was brave enough to attempt to kill Spider-Man. While he had nothing but a knife in his right hand, he was determined to kill him for his irritation. The thug yelled out a battle cry as he attempted to stab Spider-Man. However, the arachnid hero pushed his arm away with his left hand, avoiding from getting stabbed. Spider-Man sent a punch to his right temple and another punch coming into contact with his nose. The thug screamed in pain.

"Agh! You bitch! You broke my nose!" The thug complained. He was about to speak more but he was too angry to even react to Spider-Man sending a kick. The kick launched the thug back into a pile of garbage bags. The thug slowly went unconscious and laid there.

"You guys are too easy! My aunt can fight better than you." Spider-Man mocked the last two remaining gangsters. They were furious, annoyed and infuriated. They couldn't stand to hear his voice or his jokes. Their fists clenched even tighter and their teeth gritted harder. They wanted it to end. And the only way to end it was to end him. The two criminals rushed at Spider-Man in anger. Their grips on the knives tightened. They lunged their knives at Spider-Man. But to their demise, he rolled backwards, dodging the two sharp tiny blades. Spider-Man used his hands to spring himself at the two thugs. His feet came into contact with their faces, causing the two to be launched back. The criminal leader's last minion couldn't stand up anymore and didn't want to fight no more. The pain was just too much for him to handle anymore. It was now just him and Spider-Man. The leader was blinded by his anger and wanted to make another try to stab the webslinger. Even when he witnessed his minions' mistakes, he did so anyway. The thug leader charged straight for Spider-Man as he did the same. The thug leader's arm cocked back with the knife in his hand. Once he got close enough, he released his arm and tried to silt Spider-Man's throat. But sadly for him, Spider-Man ducked under the knife and slid between the thug's legs. He was now behind the thug. Spider-Man lunged at the thug leader and delivered a punch to the back of his head. He grabbed the thug leader's shoulders and threw him into the air. Spider-Man shot a web line onto the criminal's back as he was in midair. As the finishing move, he pulled down on the web line, causing the thug to come back down on the concrete ground hard. All five thugs were easily defeated and Spider-Man triumphed.

Spider-Man walked to the woman who witnessed the entire fight. He was concerned for her. But why? He could have just left her there without checking up on her and let the authorities do their job. He could, but he didn't. The thugs may have done something to her and he was by all means, concerned for her. As his duty as a superhero, it was his job to protect the innocent and bring the injured innocent to some treatment. He felt that it was his responsibility to care and save the people of New York when he started becoming Spider-Man. Memories of his past came flashing into his mind like the memory of his Uncle Ben and Gwen. The two people he cared for the most, other than his elderly Aunt May. What happened to them made Spider-Man even more determined to save the innocent and defeat those who look out to bring pain and hurt to others. So, he couldn't just ignore the woman. Doing so, the woman would defy him of being a superhero, but only her but the authorities and the good people of New York. Spider-Man was already looked at as a menace by the works of J. Jonah Jameson. He didn't want more people to think of him as a villain or a freak.

He asked the woman, "Are you ok? Did they do anything to you?" The woman smiled at him, glad he was here to save her.

"No they didn't. If it weren't for you, then I wouldn't be living right now. You're not like what Jameson said. You're a brave, unselfish, and righteous hero that deserves to be glorified. Thank you." She replied. Her answer made Spider-Man smile under his mask, knowing he did a job well done. Every innocent life he saved proved to himself that he was doing a great job at being a hero.

"No problem! It's all in the job description. Hope your twins have a great birthday and tell them I said hi. See ya around!" Spider-Man said, swinging off at his last sentence. The woman looked up at Spider-Man swinging away. She was smiling. Cops arrived at the scene of the crime and dealt with everything there.

Spider-Man landed on a rooftop. He looked around and saw a sack made out of webbing, sitting right next to a water tower right where he left it. He grabbed the web sack and opened it up. The sack had almost all of his valuables he'd bring with him wherever he may go. His cell phone, his spare cartridges of webbing, his civilian clothing, his wallet, and his lunch were all in the web sack. Spider-Man checked the time on his cell phone. Pressing the power button, the screen flashed with light and it said 2:00pm. He smiled with glee under his mask. It was one of his favorite times whenever he swing into action as Spider-Man. And that time was lunch break. He pulled out of his lunch which was a PB and J sandwich in a plastic bag made by his favorite and only aunt, Aunt May. He opened the bag and grabbed the sandwich out. His hand motioned to his mask, taking it off, and revealing the face that is Peter Parker. His brown hair followed the direction of the air was blowing. His hazel eyes lit up as he gazed at his lunch. His mouth was almost drooling. His stomach growled. Peter couldn't wait any longer. He was hungry and wanted to eat his lunch. He took a bite of the sandwich and his eyes lit up again. It was delicious. He made an _mmm_ sound as he munched on the sandwich.

"Aunt May's PB n' J sandwich, as always, delicious and made to perfection!" Peter said, almost in a dramatic way. He motioned the sandwich in his hands towards his mouth, about to take another bite.

"Is that so?" a voice said, stopping Peter from eating the sandwich. A wrist communicator appeared on his wrist and showed a face. Peter looked at the face, immediately knowing who it was. He laid his sandwich down onto the plastic bag and looked at his wrist communicator.

"What do you want Fury? Can't you see I'm eating here?" Peter complained. Fury looked at Peter with his usual serious look.

"Yes, I can see you eating your sandwich. But I need your ass at the SHIELD Helicarrier A.S.A.P! You have a mission to do. Fury out." The wrist communicator disappeared, acting as a cloaking device. Peter groaned in frustration. Sometimes, Peter wished he didn't join SHIELD in the first place. He joined the secret organization three months ago. Fury thought he could be a better superhero with the training he needed and discipline he almost lacked. So, Nick Fury's solution to that was to recruit Spider-Man into SHIELD. Of course, when Spider-Man first met Fury, he was confused as to what SHIELD was. Explaining to him, SHIELD, or Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, was an espionage and intelligence agency where their goal was to protect the good people from major threats like the attack on New York by Loki three years ago which was also an event where it created the Avengers. SHIELD was under the direction of Fury but the US government had full control of the agency. However, from time to time, SHIELD would help out other countries in the world such as the good ol' UK and Japan since their goal to protect the people which also referred to those who are in serious danger from threats. But they mainly focused on the US. At first, Spider-Man wanted to stay as a solo act so he refused the offer. But later, he decided to join. Spider-Man felt like he needed that training that Fury mentioned to him so he could protect the people. He was still now working as a solo act but was under the jurisdiction of SHIELD. Peter was about to grab his sandwich, but a bird swooped in and took the sandwich.

"Hey!" Peter yelled. He frowned as his lunch was taken away by a bird.

Spider-Man arrived at the SHIELD Helicarrier. It was tough since the aircraft was…well…in the air but he managed. Flinging himself via web human slingshot, it allowed him to board the SHIELD Helicarrier. The aircraft was no normal one. The SHIELD Helicarrier was the headquarters of SHIELD. Every part of the vast aircraft was absurdly huge. The main control room was huge; the hallways weren't like normal sized ones you see everyday; the armory was as well massive. Like you would expect from an espionage and intelligence agency, they had state-of-the-art weaponry and WMDs. Their technology was far more advanced than any other. They even have some of the best scientists in the world working for SHIELD. The SHIELD Helicarrier was an aircraft truly to seen in awe. Spider-Man reached Fury's office. Surprisingly, this was one of the only rooms in this aircraft carrier that wasn't huge but rather the size of a regular office for a manager of a successful business. However, all the technology in the office was enough to redeem itself of it's 'awesomeness.' Spider-Man saw Fury, sitting on a comfy chair behind his metal desk. Behind Fury was a holographic screen. Fury was a black man and wore everything black. His pants, shirt, overcoat, boots, and even his eyepatch on his left eye was black. The director was as well, bald. Looking at his facial expression, he seemed like a person who doesn't joke around, always so serious. He noticed Spider-Man's head appearing behind the door.

"Spider-Man, come in and sit." Fury said. Spider-Man walked through the door and sat down on a chair. He was waiting for Fury to give him a mission briefing. He did say there was a mission Spider-Man had to do, unless there was something. Fury pressed a button on his metallic desk, forming a picture on the holographic screen. It showed a humanoid monster. Something that gave a shiver down Spider-Man's spine and left him a bit confused as to it's appearance. This humanoid figure looked like a violin. The strings of it's human violin form extended down to it's midsection. Considering there was big lumps on it's chest, it was most likely a female. Her complexion was a purplish blue. She looked to be 5'11. Her sharp yellow eyes with tiny red pupils gave another shiver down Spider-Man's spine. And in her hands was a violin bow. Spider-Man was more confused as to why Fury showed him this picture. Maybe he had to fight this creepy-looking monster?

He asked, "Fury, what is that? It's kinda creepy. Is it a monster I have to fight? Is it from another dimension? Or or or or! It's probably a…"

"Let me explain first before you jump to conclusions." Fury said in an annoyed tone. Spider-Man kept his mouth shut and let the director of SHIELD give him a mission briefing. "For the past few weeks, there have been attacks in Tokyo, Japan. These attacks involved only in these two things: breaking-and-entering and harming of innocent people. They were led by monsters like the one you see on this holographic screen. Some witnesses and SHIELD agents in deployed in Japan to rid of the threat, saw these monsters stealing red crystals out of the victims' bodies. These monsters call the red crystals, pure hearts. We don't know exactly what they are since we couldn't get a hold of one, but they seem to be important to the human body. There are heroes in Japan that fight against these monsters to prevent them from stealing the pure hearts from victims. They call themselves, the Sailor Soldiers, the locals of Japan, and fighting along with them are three heroes called Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They aren't useful when separated, but when together, they become an almost unstoppable force and shouldn't be taken likely. While they do an excellent job preventing these monsters from stealing pure hearts, these monsters keep appearing out of nowhere and the attacks still come stronger and more harder to defeat."

"And this involves me why? And why are they called sailors? Do they have boats and sail around the river in search of crime?" Spider-Man asked. Fury's one eye and his eyepatch stared at him for a while with his usual serious look.

"I don't know why they're called sailors. That's for you to find out. And this involves you because you're being deployed to Tokyo, Japan. Your unique abilities stand overall almost everyone but you are inexperienced. However, this might prove to be in your favor because it will give you and help stop this threat until it's gone permanently." This reply left Spider-Man completely surprised. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. While he liked to go visit Japan, he'd rather stay here in New York. His friends and family are here. He couldn't just leave them behind. Also, who knows how long he's gonna be there? For all he knew, he could be there for weeks or months. And the city, he couldn't leave it. With him gone, the city will be left vulnerable and crime will go rampant.

"What?! But I can't just leave! What about Manhattan? I basically have to protect it almost 24/7." Spider-Man argued.

"Don't worry, I will assign other heroes to defend the city."

"Then what about my friends and Aunt May? I can't leave them either. Plus, how am I going to explain to them that I'm going to Japan?"

"SHIELD will watch over your friends and your aunt. We'll make sure nothing happens to them while you're gone. And I'm sure you'll figure out an excuse for leaving New York."

"What about school? I'm fifteen. I need an education while I'm gone. And where am I going to live? I can't exactly rent an apartment or buy a house and it's kinda hard to find a job if you don't know their native language."

"We already had everything planned out. We already assigned you to a school and we picked out an apartment you might like. Don't worry, SHIELD will pay the rent under your name, of course. With that said, you won't need to employed by any business or associate. Is that all your questions Parker? I don't have all day." Fury asked, a little annoyed by the amount of questions Peter asked. Peter couldn't believe it. They had everything prepared and ready to go. Some of those questions he was asking were just excuses to not move to Japan. He had nothing else up his sleeve. A frown formed under his mask. He had no choice but, to do the mission. If he refused, SHIELD would force him anyway into going to Japan. The arachnid hero nodded. "Good. You'll be heading to Japan now. I suggest you start packing your things and come up with an explanation to your aunt before you leave. Once your ready, come back to the SHIELD Helicarrier. An automated SHIELD Quinjet will be waiting for you to drop you off at your apartment building in Japan."

_**End of Chapter 1. (A/N: If you're wondering what the Spider-Man outfit is, it's the Amazing Spider-Man 2 movie suit. BTW, I just watched the Amazing Spider-Man 2 and it was AWESOME AND AMAZING….in my opinion that is….tell me your opinion on the movie. I'd love to hear your opinion. And the beginning of the chapter was a little cliche, but meh. I'll leave it like that. Anyway guys, I'll see ya later in the next chapter.)**_


	2. New Allies, New Enemies Part 1

**Chapter 2: New Allies, New Enemies Part 1**

"Finally, I'm in Japan. SHIELD could've at least given me some kind of entertainment as I wait. Not even a ball, cup, or string!" Peter complained to himself as he walked through the hallways of his apartment building. He had arrived at his apartment building in Japan. The travel between America and Japan was only at least six hours since a SHIELD Quinjet was faster than a regular commercial plane, but it felt like a day had passed. Peter didn't have much to do during his travel. There was no type of entertainment whatsoever. No movies or music, not even . He could hear the wind from the outside and frequently, a beeping sound every 10 minutes. The size of the jet from the outside was almost the size of a stunt plane which was small. But the space inside felt like he was a fighter pilot in war. Peter couldn't spread out his legs or arms or put up his feet. However, he could put his hands behind his head, but that's all he could really do in during the flight, other than sleeping which Peter mostly did. But once he arrived, he was just happy to finally stretch out his legs and arms. The SHIELD Quinjet flew back to the SHIELD Helicarrier. Peter walked towards the edge of the rooftop and looked down. The building was no doubt, tall, probably at least 16 floors, maybe even more. He entered inside the building by the vents. Peter was careful not to enter someone's room, but rather the hallways.

Walking through the hallways, Peter tried to find his room. The number was room 835, which was on floor 8 of the building. And people would think it was easy to find your room in your apartment building. But when everything was in Japanese symbols, it was more than difficult for Peter, it was almost impossible without any help. He had a swipe card he retrieved from the lobby, to unlock his room. And since Peter couldn't understand or read Japanese, he had to do trial-and-error. Before Peter left, he came up with an excuse for leaving New York. His excuse was he was part of the Student Exchange Program at his school and a school in Japan chose him to be at their place of learning and he accepted it. At first, Peter thought it wouldn't work, but as it turned out, when he explained it to his Aunt May, she actually believed it. She immediately helped him pack his clothes and valuables. Aunt May told him to have a great time in Japan and be safe before he left. Peter didn't have enough time to say goodbye to his friends in person, so he contacted them by cell phone. However, he could only talk to his best friend, Harry Osborn, due to the limited time he had. Either SHIELD wanted him leaving to Japan immediately because the situation was dire or something else. Either way, Peter didn't care. If he needed to go to Japan, then he needed to go to Japan, no questions asked from him.

Peter found his apartment room, but in a different way other than swiping his scan card to random doors. People who lived in the rooms complained about him swiping his card on their door locks. One of them even started smacking Peter with a broom until he closed the person's door. So, that strategy went out the window. He figured if he started from the first door on the second floor and counted each door until he reached the number 35, he'd find his room. His strategy ended up accomplishing his desired goal. Swiping his access card to the door lock, he gained access to his room and entered inside with his two bags. His room was actually great, something he almost couldn't afford. Peter was glad SHIELD was paying for his rent, but the pay was under his name so they won't be compromised as a espionage and intelligence agency. The room was quite spacious and had what you'd would expect from almost any apartment room. There was no fancy interior designs. The walls were no other color than white. The kitchen was similar to his kitchen in his house back at Forest Hills, Queens. There was no bedroom. His closet, which wasn't the sliding door he was used to, but was the one he saw in Narnia, was right next to his bed. His bed was placed at a corner of his room, near the bathroom. Speaking of the bathroom, like the kitchen, it wasn't fancy like you'd expect from almost any apartment room. It was just a regular bathroom, no luxurious toilet paper or marble sinks or tubs, although, Peter would very much enjoy that. But sadly, SHIELD didn't provide him such luxury. The television wasn't no flat-screen. One of those TVs with the giant 'thing' on the back. Good thing was he was provided with Comcast. And the TV was conveniently placed near his bed. The best part about his apartment room was it had a balcony. Now, Peter has a great view of Tokyo and a way to get out of his apartment whenever he changed into Spider-Man.

Placing his bags onto his bed, he unzipped them open. His first bag had mostly spare clothing inside and there was a lot of clothes. It was just enough to fill up a large drawer. Peter was just surprised he and Aunt May found a way to put all of those clothes into the bag. But the bag wasn't all clothes. It had his toothbrush and a pack of toothpaste…somewhere inside. He shrugged, thinking it was buried under the amount of clothes. Peter motioned his hands to his last bag. It had a lock that could only be unlocked by a combination. He had to keep this specific bag so secure because it had his SHIELD gadgets he's been provided with his mission in Japan. The monsters Fury showed on the holographic screen, were supposed to be difficult to defeat from what Fury informed. With that being said, he provided Spider-Man new SHIELD devices such as a SHIELD version of Spider-Man's web-shooters and, to communicate with other people, a ear-fitting mic. But it was no ordinary one. The way it worked was, if Peter said something, it would come out in Japanese, but if someone said something to him, it would come out in English. Essentially, it should work with any language if the said language was loaded into the mic. It will be a useful device when he make friends here, insult the local criminals gangs as Spider-Man, or when he needed to ask directions for the nearest bathroom in the very near future. The last item inside was more important than anything else inside this one bag, that was his traditional red and blue Spider-Man costume. Well, it was his only costume unless he counted a Fantastic Four outfit with a paper bag on his head as a costume which he avoided as much as possible after his first time using it, the red and blue was his only one.

After an hour of unpacking, Peter felt like he could explore the city. But he wasn't going to walk around on foot, but rather 'Spidey-style.' Once that thought came to mind, he immediately stopped what he was doing and changed into Spider-Man. He mounted his new SHIELD web-shooters onto his wrists, already pre-filled with web fluid. What makes his new web-shooters so special was it had different types of webbing, not just the regular webbing. But to Peter's demise, there was only three types. He hoped there would be more, forming a little frown on his face. But it was better than nothing. There's electric webbing that electrifies the enemy. There was also flash webbing which acts like a flash grenade but it flashes on contact. And lastly a type of webbing Peter would never thought of, ionic webbing which brittles armor and metals. It would come in handy to use that type of webbing if his foe had strong armor that his spider strength couldn't penetrate. The SHIELD web-shooters also have an increase in range than his old ones. For more accuracy, SHIELD added in a holographic sight. They added another tweak to the web shooters and it will come very handy when fighting against the heavy-hitters. It's called Seismic Blast. SHIELD kinda copied it off Herman Schultz's ability, or as he liked to call himself when he stole that kind of equipment from Oscorp, Shocker. This ability was able to stun heavy-hitters, giving Spider-Man time to lay some hits, but it was able to potentially put average thugs unconscious. But he'd rather not do that. It would be too easy. Plus, there's a charge time when he could use that ability again. So, he'd also not waste it on normal thugs. Since the web-shooters were chunky and big, it wouldn't fit inside the costume's sleeve and it would be too distracting if it was mounted on the costume's sleeve. So, to fix that, SHIELD installed a camouflage mode so others won't see it. All of those abilities made Spider-Man very happy to own such a device, made it all worth having. He opened the glass doors to his balcony. Spider-Man looked around to make sure no one was watching before he jumped off his balcony and started web slinging through the city.

Like Manhattan, Tokyo was full of activity and you'll find it right around every corner. Everyone seemed so happy and enjoying their life to the fullest, you know, when they're not being attacked by monsters which is almost like everyday. That's what 'activity' meant. The activity in Tokyo could be enjoyable and fun such as concerts and festivals. But then there's comes the monsters to ruin everyone's day. When these creatures roam around either in the day or night, they cause more than destruction of property or harming of innocents. They could, you know, suck your soul out or steal something in their bodies that wasn't discovered by scientists like pure heart crystals for instance. However, those kind of acts never brought the people of Tokyo down when the Sailor Soldiers were around to stop them. With them around, the people felt safe and in peace with almost no bother. This was something Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino, or by their sailor names, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus, were proud of. These five girls were doing something right and that was a big team effort accomplishment.

The five girls, out of uniform, chatted as they walked to their desired destination, and that destination was the mall. Mamoru Chiba, or known as Tuxedo Mask, who was following the girls from behind, lost a bet against them. And the punishment for losing the bet was serving the five girls for the day. That meant, buying everything that their heart desired. Mamoru didn't like this but if he didn't serve them, then their trust _might_ be justified. However, the Sailors will be a tad upset but they'll forgive him for this. Besides, they knew Mamoru wasn't fond of the punishment given, so they wouldn't have Mamoru do the punishment. It was his choice of he wanted to, however. Mamoru decided to serve them for the day with the money coming out of his wallet. It was something he promised to do if he lost the bet. A promise was a promise. The five sailors smiled and squealed with glee as he said so to them. But nevertheless, they wouldn't purchase an absurd amount of items.

On their way to the mall, a bank robbery was taken place and it was near their current location. In fact, the bank was just across the street. Obviously, it was an armed bank robbery. Everyone who were in vehicles immediately abandoned them and ran for their lives. Everyone in the area was screaming in panic as bullets fired out from the bank inside and out, shooting directly at the police officers taking cover behind their parked police cruisers. The abandoned vehicles on the street exploded and the fire of the destroyed vehicles was blazing. Some police officers were shot by the armed robbers inside and were immediately give medical attention, even the innocent civilians caught in the crossfire was hit and given the same treatment by the paramedics that arrived at the scene of the crime. The five girls were completely scared, especially Usagi. Mamoru tried to act calm and directed the girls to inside the nearest building where they could be safe from the carnage taken place outside. A news helicopter just arrived at the scene. The news reporter, Whitney Chang, reported everything that was taking place obviously in Japanese while the cameraman recorded everything live on television.

"We have just arrived at the scene of the crime. The battle down there is in full swing! The police are fighting against the armed robbers inside the bank and it looks like its not going well. Some police officers are currently wounded by the robbers. It seems like the bank robbers are even brave enough to exit out of the bank and take on the police outside, hiding behind the marble pillars. Who will win this battle? So far, it seems that the armed thugs are winning. Is there anyone who could help out our fellow police officers? Any hope that can stop these menacing robbers…wait—who's that in the sky?"

A red and blue figure appeared in the sky, grabbing a hold of a white rope as he swung from block to block. Practically everyone saw this man as he swung closer to the robbery, performing some stunts and tricks. Everyone was caught off-guard and all action froze as they watched this man. All of the civilians and the police were in awe, seeing him swinging through Tokyo. The robbers were completely surprised and confused. The red and blue figure released his grip on the white rope as he fell to what seemed his inevitable death. Everyone in the area, even the thugs, gasped. The mysterious man dived with his face pointing straight down. His arms spread out and legs stuck together, making the man form into a cross-formation. He impacted the ground. But what seemed to be his death turned out to be his deserved wonderment from the people. Everyone, including the police, robbers, and the five girls and Mamoru, were completely surprised. He landed on the ground with no physical pain or any blood visible. It was utterly mouth-gaping.

The figure dawned a red and blue costume. A big black spider with its four bottom legs extending down, was placed on the center of his chest. A spider insignia was visible on his back but it wasn't black, rather red and a little bigger than the front spider logo. His mask lenses was white and no one could see through it. Because of that, he couldn't show any emotion. The only way he could do so was through his tone of his voice. The red sections of his costume had black lines spreading across his costume, starting from the centre of his mask. Muscles and lower abdomens were visible because of the tight costume. From the looks of it, this man seemed to be physically strong. And from his stunts and parkour, he also looked to be agile.

The mysterious figure turned his head towards the robbers. He crossed his arms and had an almost straight posture. He looked at the robbers.

"Hey fellas! So I'm here to make a transaction. Where does the line start?" He asked as he made hand gestures such as waving and pointing, sounding very joyful. The thugs were confused by his question. All of them had a puzzled look on their face, as well as, the police and the civilians.

One of the thugs replied to his question, "This is a bank robbery! There is no line!"

The figure sighed in disappointment, "The typical bank robber. It's probably because every thug and crook in the world is dim-witted as I thought they were, including you fellows! I mean, come on! Robbing the bank is so 1950s! The police would expect this kind of thing. All of this yells out: 'Hey! I want to be put in jail!' when you rob a bank without a 100% guaranteed plan. Anyway, get in a single file line and prepare for your beatdowns! I'll even give you all lollipops when its all over. Come on, lollipoooooops!" The figure taunted the thugs. The robbers discovered a new-found hatred for this man, insulting them like that. The robbers growled in anger.

"Grr, shoot this asshole!" One of the robbers roared.

The four robbers immediately shot their AK47s at the red and blue figure. He flipped, ducked, and dived out of the way of the bullets to ensure his safety, but he also ensured the safety of those around him by moving them away from the crossfire. He even told civilians to somewhere safe, sounding more serious than he was a couple of minutes ago but still had the time to say a few jokes here and there. People assumed he could care less about he was about to do to the robbers. But when civilians get in the way, he became slightly more serious as if he really cared for their safety. After all of the civilians were in a safe location, he shifted back to his cheery and witty attitude.

"I wonder no thug told me this: Curse you! I'll get you for this!" The red and blue man laughed at his last sentence, imagining if one thug would say that. He jumped on the walls of a building across the street from the bank and ran in a certain direction, avoiding the bullets being shot. The man put force with legs onto the wall to jump off and advance straight towards the robbers as he performed flips and twirls in midair to steer clear of the firing bullets. The red and blue figure tackled one of the robbers down. He shot white rope out of his wrists and wrapped the injured robber in a web cocoon, leaving him immobilized and easily defeated with no trouble at all.

"Did that hurt? Oh wait! I don't care." The man insulted the unconscious bad guy.

"Shit! Kuro is down!" A criminal stated, shouting to his two other allies.

There were only three left. The red and blue figure shot white balls from their wrists, aiming at the thugs' eyes.

"A little web here! A little web there!" The spider-like man joked. The sticky ball impacted their faces, rendering them blind.

"Gah! What is this stuff?!" One of the thugs panicked and was engrossed by the sticky substance the red and blue figure called, web. They had trouble ripping off the webbing on their eyes. It appeared to be really durable and tough. The figure ran towards them. He pulled back his arm and punched the nearest thug in the face. He kept delivering punches. After left punch and right punch, the thug almost lost balance. To finish him, the figure jumped and sent a straight left kick to his head, rendering him unconscious. The thug in front of him, couldn't see but heard his ally scream in pain, signaling that he was defeated in battle by the mysterious spider-like man. The thug blindly shifted his hands towards his assault rifle. He had a tight grip onto the gun and shot it blind. The spider-like man jumped towards the thug as he twirled around to dodge the bullets. He used the thug's head to jump off it and landed behind the second remaining thug. The man shot two white ropes at the thug he bounced off of and pulled him to the thug in front of the spider-like man. The two thugs were stacked on top of each other with the red and blue figure tying them up with the white sticky ropes. He looked at the work he had done. The thugs were subdued and tied up.

"You know, I learned a very valuable lesson today! Beating up bad guys is fun!" He cracked a joke, sounding cheerful than ever. Looking around to be sure, there was no other bad guys that he could see in his peripheral vision. He sighed in relief that it was all over. Or so he thought it was. A muscle car drove out of the bank through the back alley. It got on the road and tried to escape, speeding past cars. It's most likely they have stacks of gold bars in their trunk. The spider-like man shot a white rope at a building and swung off to catch the speeding car. The police were still in awe that this man beat down the crooks and was left unharmed. They brushed off their feeling and immediately followed him in their police cruisers. The news helicopter flew away from the scene to follow the spider-like hero and the police to chase down the crooks. All civilians and the Sailors and Mamoru watched as they witnessed everything in awe.

The thugs inside the stolen muscle car, started panicking. Their lips twitched; their throats gulped in fear; they heavily inhaled and exhaled air; they tightly gripped onto their assault rifles while the driver was gripped tightly onto the wheel; and their heads kept turning into all directions to see if there any red and blue lights flashing. They were completely afraid. However, many would be thinking it would be police officers or the amount of time they would spend in jail if they get caught, no it was something different. It was that red and blue freak they saw beating up their allies. He wasn't like any other person they met, in fact, he wasn't like the Sailor Soldiers they've heard about. He was more stronger, quicker, agile than a regular human being, and most of all, annoying because of his insults and petty jokes he cracks. Maybe he's one of those monsters the Sailors fight against. Maybe not. But the monsters and the spider freak have one thing in common, 'they were creepy as hell', the bank robbers thought. One of the thugs shouted to his ally who was the driver to drive faster. But, the faster they drove, the faster the police drove. The thugs rolled down their windows. With the guns in their hands, they brought down raining bullets. Many civilians saw this and ran for their lives, panicking and screaming in fear. To those who were absent-minded, they felt the rush of wind alerting them of the thugs and police's quick presence and their fast disappearance. The thugs saw an alleyway the car could fit through on their left. They could potentially lose the police there and confuse them of their location, but it was possible that they could be spotted again. However, they would take any chance to escape the police. They drove towards the alleyway and made a sharp left turn. The car's side crashed into a wall, but it didn't make bricks tumble down upon the thugs. It only left a huge dent on the passenger door. They ignored it and continued driving through the alleyway. To their luck, the police lost them. They drove past the alleyway and turned in the direction away from them. The thugs waited for their sirens to die out.

After a few minutes, the sirens were fading away from their current location and they waited until the sirens were completely gone. The bank robbers couldn't believe it. They actually escaped and got away with millions. They all cheered with joy as a result for the bank heist being successful. The thugs exited the vehicles and opened the trunk to reveal larges stacks of money. There were stacks of $100 all around and even some gold bars. The leader of this well-planned heist held 2 gold bars, one in each hand, gazed at their shining rich glory, and smiled and laughed with joy. His minions did the same.

"WE'RE RICH FELLAS!" The leader applauded, yelling the sentence out loud, not caring who's going to hear since he and his allies were too busy admiring the gold. "WHOO! YEAH!"

"FUCKING A!"

"THIS WAS SOOO WORTH IT!" The thugs never felt this happy in their entire lives. They thought of all the items they could afford now they were millionaires. They could afford anything and buy anything to what their hearts' desire. As they pondered on their seemingly future with the loads of cash, they were completely oblivious to a red and blue figure upside down, rappelling down behind them slowly and silently. The figure tapped his foot on top of one of the thugs' head. He turned around and all he saw was black. Nothing else, he couldn't even hear his comrades. There was no light, color, or peep; just darkness, black, or silence.

Because of the events of the bank robbery, Usagi, Mamoru, and the other four girls couldn't make time to go the mall today. Instead, all of them ended up staying at the Hikawa Shrine for the rest of the day. All of them, with the exception of Mamoru, were quite disappointed. Their fun time was interrupted by the robbery and if it didn't happen in the first place, they would be able to go. However, more important matters were pondered as of this moment. Like everyone else in the scene of the crime, they all saw a spider-like hero aiding the police in stopping the four bank robbers out front. He was amazing, not ordinary, something special. This man could avoid bullets with ease and they assumed he owned such strength that a regular human body couldn't possess by looking at his muscles and lower abdominals. His muscles weren't absurdly huge and his abs were like normal, but his actions said otherwise. This hero also didn't take the situation seriously since he sounded very joyful and kept making jokes, but he did a great job at stopping the bank robbery and keeping the civilians safe. No one was hurt when he arrived and everyone, including the Sailors and Mamoru, felt safe around the spider-like figure when he defeated the robbers.

Watching the news, it showed the three robbers that attempted to escape from the police with the money, subdued. One of the robbers was stuck onto the wall by some white string substance. One was lying prone on the ground, stuck by the same substance. And the last robber was upside down with his feet being hanged by the white string, sticking onto a lamppost. All of them seemed unconscious. The police checked the trunk and all of the gold bars and money was safe and sound, still there, but that wasn't the only thing there. A card was left on top of a stack of gold bars. It laid on its front side. A police officer grabbed the card and held it with his fingertips. On the back of the card, it showed a red spider insignia, completely the same as the spider-like figure's. The police officer flipped it to the front. It revealed a sentence. The sentence was either written or typed in a font that Usagi, Rei, and Makoto didn't quite understand. It read: Courtesy Of Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! It was in English but in cursive. Mamoru, Ami, and especially Minako understood it almost clearly. Luckily for the ones that couldn't read English, the news reporter, Whitney Chang, read it out in Japanese.

Whitney Chang continued reporting the scene, "Well, there you have it folks, we have a new hero defending our beautiful city Tokyo, stopping crime wherever he may roam. Watch out all you thugs and crooks because the Amazing Spider-Man is here to take you down, protect our fellow civilians, and serve justice. This is Whitney Chang, signing out on Channel 8 news!" The news channel went into it's credits scene and advertisements.

Some of the girls and Mamoru felt very strange about this new 'hero.' Usagi and Minako felt this new hero is what he seemed to be, a good guy who's looking out to save innocents. And the two blondes liked his attitude when he fought against the robbers. Some of his jokes cause them to giggle. Rei thought his positive attitude can bring some moral to the people but she couldn't share the same feelings about the hero's jokes. She wasn't an absurdly serious person, but she felt no one should joke around when innocent lives are at stake. It would potentially cause him to be caught off guard and have civilians unprotected, thus endangering them. But while his habit of making jokes in battle also annoyed Rei, she had some respect for Spider-Man. He aided the police in stopping the crooks from stealing the money from the bank and apprehended the escaping and remaining robbers. And while fighting against the robbers, he was regarded on the civilians' safety more than himself or having complete focus on the robbers. He moved the civilians out of the crossfire to a safe location, saving them from possible injury or death. Because of this brave act and his valiant effort to save the innocent lives, Spider-Man earned Rei's admiration and she had no doubts as to his heroic status quo. Ami had feelings mixed with Usagi and Minako's opinion and Rei's opinion about Spider-Man. She felt that his positive attitude was definitely helping the civilians keep their moral when it seemed that all hope was lost and it wouldn't hurt to crack a couple of jokes. Some of his jokes told at the bank robbery were funny, adding on to his attitude and it gave himself a good reputation. But telling an extreme amount of jokes was not necessary or needed in battle. Unless he used jokes as a sort of aid to help stop the bad guys, it wasn't all that required to have. But she could see that Spider-Man was only trying to do what a hero does, stop the crime, save the civilians, and do the best as he can to stop the threat. For that, Ami has taken a liking to the arachnid hero. Makoto wasn't convinced enough by Channel 8 News or the bank robbery. It was so sudden and his first appearance only happened about four hours ago. He needed to proved more of himself in order to have Makoto's admiration and liking. His actions at the bank robbery were impressive and showed his supposedly heroic status. And his enthusiastic attitude was necessary to keep up the moral of civilians. But like Makoto said to herself within her own thoughts, Spider-Man needed to show more of his heroism in order to have full respect and trust. Mamoru had some respect for Spider-Man. His actions at the bank robbery were definitely something to praise him for and with those actions, he could be trusted, but he couldn't trust him just yet. His heroism might be just a scam to fool people to think he's the good guy, then he might possibly do the opposite of his heroic duties, disturb the peace, break into private property, or even kill innocent people. Maybe worse, Spider-Man could be related to the Death Busters' actions. It could be jealously of the webslinger, but Mamoru highly doubt it. Like Mako-chan, he wanted to know more of Spider-Man like what were his intents, is he really brave and virtuous hero as the people of Tokyo think of him to be, or just another evil villain? These were the type of questions flowing through his head, wondering for the answers. He wanted to be extremely cautious about Spider-Man, even people thought of him as a hero.

No one spoke their opinions about the arachnid hero. They were waiting for someone to say something and have the conversation lead on there. The girls turned their heads at each other while Mamoru bowed his head down, still thinking about his response. He raised his head up, receiving attention from the Sailors.

"I don't trust Spider-Man." He said.

"Why would you say that?" Usagi asked. "He seems like a very nice guy!"

"It was only a couple of hours ago since his first action as a hero and his appearance was all sudden. I'm not saying he is acting as hero, but to be sure, I want to see more of Spider-Man in action to prove that he is what the news says he is."

Makoto nodded, "I felt the same way. His actions at the bank robbery was very heroic of him, but he could be faking it. Or maybe he could be doing this just for the thrill."

"I don't know. He seems like a great guy and is probably trying to be a legitimate hero. He did save all those people who didn't hide from the gunfire." Rei protested.

"I agree. Without the aid of Spider-Man, the police would never stopped the bank robbery. And for that, he should be praised." Minako added on to Rei's argument.

"True, and I do agree with you, but I feel we should keep an eye on Spider-Man. We need to learn more of him if we want to know of his intents." Ami said.

"Are you sure? I don't think he'd favor us spying him." Usagi asked, really unsure about this plan. "I don't anyone would like being spied on. It's invading privacy in my opinion."

"I don't like doing it and I'm sure everyone else doesn't want to it either. I have some respect for Spider-Man, but we are sure to know more of him and his intents for the citizens of Tokyo and the city itself, then we need to do so. We're heroes, so we need to be sure about him." Mamoru replied. Usagi was still uncomfortable of spying on someone or anyone to say the least. None of them don't want to either, but they chose to go along with the plan. Now, they were waiting for Usagi to agree on the plan. They knew her. She was a kind person and wouldn't want to hurt anyone who was innocent. But she was also Sailor Moon, a heroine. And Usagi had a duty as Sailor Moon to uphold the peace and save everyone from the bad guys' clutches. She believed Spider-Man was a good person, even he did one heroic act, but she had almost no choice.

She sighed, "Ok, we'll go along with the plan."

Somewhere in the Juban district, two figures stood on a rooftop, overlooking the citizens from above. Both figures were female, having serious looks like something was about to happen. The first figure was short but curly pale blond hair. Her eye color was a dark blue. She dawned some masculine clothing as her style. She wore what a grown male adult would wear on a regular basis. A tie was one of them and suit pants as well. No skirt or anything relating to feminine clothing and accessories. She was always mistaken as a male like the time she had two young girls fall in love with her until she revealed her true identity as a female. The second figure had ocean blue hair that easily flowed with the wind. Her eye color was a greenish blue. Unlike the first figure, this woman dawned elegant feminine clothing as her style such. Skirts, earrings, some mascara, anything relating to the feminine clothing style was something she wore. They were both recognized as Haruka Tennou and Michiru Kaiou, or as their alter egos, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

The two would focus on the silence that was soon to come if they don't find the three talismans from people's pure hearts. Luckily, these talismans were only found in Tokyo, Japan and not anywhere else in the world. If so, then the journey would be a lot longer than it should. It was said that these three talismans were the key to the human race and all life on Earth's survival, but it could be also used for the Earth's ultimate destruction. When the three talismans were combined, it created the Holy Grail. But only two specific people can use it. Haruka and Michiru only knew that the Messiah of Silence, their enemy, was able to use the Holy Grail. The good Messiah was still a mystery to the two.

Normally, the two would focus on this, however, something came up and they were concerned about it. It had to do with the bank robbery near the mall and the 'hero' who aided the police in subduing the criminals. This Spider-Man caught Haruka's and Michiru's eyes. The way he fought was something that rarely anyone could do. His abilities were almost incredible. He even avoided gunfire, up close too. This Spider-Man was a force to be reckoned with. However, they felt uncomfortable with this man. He could be a potential threat to them or anyone to say the least if he wasn't what the people of Tokyo thought of him to be or influenced to do some horrible things to people. He could also get in the way of finding the three talismans. The fact they had to sacrifice someone to retrieve one of the talismans would make this Spider-Man enraged. The two saw he was very concerned of the people's safety. Even sacrificing one would get his attention. Haruka and Michiru talked to each other about their plan with him.

"So, the plan is set? We keep an eye on him?" Michiru asked.

Haruka nodded, "Yes. He might get in our way of finding the talismans. We can't have that happening."

"Alright." The two looked down upon the citizens and stood there, looking for a potential target for the Daimon to attack.

_**End of Chapter 2.**_


End file.
